Most dusting-cleaning cloths are traditionally manufactured as rectangular cut, one-dimensional cloths, available in a variety of fabrics. A flat cloth is quite adequate for most cleaning, dusting or drying tasks—especially when dealing with large, flat surfaces. And most professional cleaning persons prefer a flat cloth to most alternative choices such as the various sundry of cleaning gloves or mitts currently on the market. A mitt restricts the thumb and therefore prevents full contact with the complete surface of the cleaning fabric matter. A flat, open cleaning cloth is more versatile in experienced hands. However, a loose cleaning cloth is easily misplaced or left behind when working a multi-task job.
In recent times, various forms of gloves, mitts or envelope configurations have appeared in the marketplace. These assorted hand enclosures are usually designed for more limited applications than the traditional rectangular cloth, but are popular items in routine household usage. But like the one-dimensional cloth, they are easily misplaced. And these products waste both time and motion in the very act of removing and replacing them on the hand when switching tasks. Such hand enclosures also need to be removed when handling or operating other tools for safety reasons.